SebaCiel Stories
by Grayluisawesome
Summary: Well, to sum it up, these are just little drabbles I wrote of SebaCiel because I really just wanted to. So, I hope you enjoy them and please review if you read! I don't mind constructive criticism.


_**Hey! This is just going to be a collection of SebaCiel drabbles, just because I love them so much! I've already got a few written in my notebook, so I'll type them up on here and post them for you to read and enjoy. I'm going to write them all down and the type them up so I can work on them EVERYWHERE! Just so if I get a really good idea, I won't have to wait until I get home to start it. Well, here goes. I hope you like it. :)**_

* * *

**Ciel's POV - Sick **

Sunlight pierced through my eyelids, waking me. I opened my eyes just a little and groaned. I could already tell something wasn't right. My head was pounding and my stomach hurt so much I felt as if I was going to throw up any minute.

I rolled over, stretching out my arm to feel for Sebastian, who had recently started sleeping in my bed with me. All I felt was the cool bed sheets, meaning he had already gone.I felt disappointment overflow me when I realized it, but raised my head when I heard my door open.

Sebastian's head poked in the door, his expression similar to the one he used when his inner demon showed through. "Young Master, are you awake?" he asked, his voice as cold as ice. Nodding, I looked at my demon butler a little fearfully.

He slipped inside my room, shutting the door gently behind him. When he looked at me though, his eyes softened; I guessed he had had a little trouble with the other servants, who had probably messed up again, and had given them one of his demonic glares to straighten them out a little.

"I'm terribly sorry, Young Master, but it seems that breakfast will be a little late this morning." he bowed, a hand over his heart as usual. Deciding that the only way Sebastian wouldn't find out I was sick was to be a little nice I said,"No, it's alright, Sebastian."

Sebastian smiled, then before I could do or say anything else, stepped closer to me, raised his right hand, took his glove off with his teeth, and threw it onto the bed so that it landed on my lap. I looked down in confusion and that's when he got me.

He moved forward quickly and pressed the back of his hand against my forehead. _Damn it. _I thought. Sebastian took his hand back and said,"I thought so. Young Master, you are sick, aren't you?" I shoved myself back, in denile, away from the butler, who was smirking gently at me, and immediately wished I hadn't. _  
_

My stomach lurched and I slapped a hand against my mouth, feeling whatever food that was left in my stomach from yesterday come rushing up my throat. My eyes widened and I thought, _Oh shit._ There was no way in Heaven or Hell I would get to the bathroom in time.

Sebastian's eyes widened too and he grabbed me off the bed, gently though, and almost flew to the bathroom, carrying me bridal style. I didn't have time to blush at his contact as my stomach emptied itself into the toilet. Sebastian knelt beside me, holding my blue-gray hair back away from my face and rubbing circles on my back with the other hand.

When I was finished, I looked up at my butler, blushing slightly. "My Lord, are you okay now?" I rolled my eyes at him when he called me "Lord" but nodded anyway. "Sebastian, I said you could call me Ciel when we're alone." I told him, my voice sounding a little weak. I hated that. When I appeared weak like that.

I saw something flash in Sebastian's gaze at the tone of my voice. Was it worry? Concern? Maybe a little of both. "Young Master- Ciel. Come here." He took me up in his arms, surprising me and drawing a blush to my cheeks. "S-Sebastian...!" I stuttered as he stood up with me in his arms, bridal style.

He ignored it and walked to my bed, slipping me gently under the quilt. He leaned down over me, his eyes shining, not like when his demonic side was showing through, but with emotions. A gloved hand came up and touched my face gently.

"My Little Lord... My Ciel." he murmured to me, his voice gentle. My blush deepened at his words, my whole face hot. He stood up again, smiling like he did and said,"Now, Young Master, I'm going to go get something to help settle your stomach, okay?"

I nodded, trying to fight the blush still on my face. Sebastian bowed, his hand over his heart, and smiled again. "I'll be back, don't worry Young Master." My butler left, closing the door gently behind. As soon as the door closed behind him, all the crashes and bangs I had been hearing stopped, as if the causes (most likely the other three servants) were being told off by Sebastian.

A couple of minutes later Sebastian came back, a tea trey in his hand. "Young Master, I've brought you some herbal green tea to help soothe and settle your stomach." He handed me the tea cup carefully and I took it. It smelled terrible and I was afraid that if I drank it, it'd only come back up in a couple hours. Sebastian looked at me sternly, but I could see the concern in his eyes.

"Young Master, I know you would rather not drink it, but please, do it. If not for you, then for me. I hate to see you not well." Raising the cup to my lips reluctantly, I watched my butler. He seemed genuinely concerned for my well-being, so I took a couple small sips of the tea to satisfy him. "Very good, my Lord."

Sebastian took the cup from me again and pushed me gently back against my pillows, a caring look on his face. "Sebastian, what is my schedule for today?" I asked through a sudden yawn. Sebastian smiled at that. "My Lord, I have rescheduled all your events for today. All you have to do is rest."

I pushed myself up again, in shock. "But, Sebastian...! I have so much to do today! I-" Sebastian stepped forward and gently forced me back down onto my pillows. "I have taken care of all your paperwork for today, my Lord. You needn't worry." "But, but-" Sebastian leaned down over me, bringing our faces only inches away from each other. "If you so wish it, my Lord, I could lock your door so no one bothers you and I could stay with you for today."

My cheeks flared up crimson but I nodded anyway. I blinked, and Sebastian was gone. Well, he wasn't really; he was walking back from the door where I had heard the click of the lock as he turned it. My butler took his shoes off, then looked at me. I nodded my approval and he climbed into the bed with me.

He settled down next to me and I turned around to face him, just as his arm wrapped around my waist to pull me closer. I rested my head against my butler-now-lovers chest as Sebastian's arms wrapped around me all the way, pulling me even closer to his body.

I curled up against Sebastian and his body curved around mine. I glanced up at Sebastian; his glowing red eyes excited yet made me a little nervous. Butterflies erupted in my stomach as I gazed up at my dark-haired demon. Sebastian smiled at me in amusement and continued. "Ciel, relax. You don't need to be so nervous. It's only me. Just us, alright?"

Sebastian's voice was soothing and I nodded, closing my eyes again. I cuddled up against my demon lover, breathing in his scent, and drifting off.

* * *

**_Well, I hope you liked it. I spent a while on it, although I do have a better one, which is longer most likely, and is my favorite. I won't tell which one that is though, just 'cause I'd rather not. But I hope you liked this one, and I know I haven't been on FFN for a while. I'm sorry about that, believe it or not, my summer was busy. Don't worry, I'm still working on my other fanfics: GIL, AIMVL, AGVD, CA, and LAKFYD, so keep a watch out for them, please review if you read them, and please, if you've gotten this far, review. _**

**_~Graylu_**


End file.
